elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cragwallow Slope
Cragwallow Slope is a cave occupied by conjurers, flame atronachs, and mages. There is one sitting outside of this small cave at a table that frequently runs off in pursuit of wildlife nearby (making fast travel coming out difficult). There is often a dragon flying overhead. The Conjurers in the cave are leveled and can quickly swarm. Between them and their conjured creatures it is not advisable to rush in too quickly. There are also free roaming atronachs. In addition to the plethora of soul gems in the cave, there is also a skill book in the second to last room on a table. There are also two alchemy labs and an arcane enchanter in this cave. Walkthrough Upon approaching the cave, the Dragonborn will find a leveled Conjurer (who will often be battling with local wildlife, i.e. a sabre cat). Just northeast of the cave entrance is an iron ore vein. On the Conjurer's table, there are some potions and a soul gem. Upon entering the cave, go right (south) down the small cavern. In the room following, there is a leveled Conjurer and an alchemy lab. On the alchemy lab's table there is a potion and a soul gem. After looting, continue up the path to the east. In the next room there is a flame atronach to battle, along with more leveled Conjurers. Be very careful in this pathway, as loud battle will attract a plethora of enemies. In the next room, after finishing off another Conjurer, take the soul gem that is next to the pickaxe in the bowl in the center of the room, then continue up the path. On the upper level, there are various food items and ingredients. After looting, continue down the path to the south. Down the path and to the left (south) the Dragonborn will find a room with leveled loot, and an unlocked chest along the west wall. After looting this room, head back to the path to the next big cavern. In this room, there is a frost atronach guarding the circular room in the middle of the cavern. Engaging him will attract a leveled Conjurer and their familiar. After killing them, up the stairs to the right (north) is an area with loot. Up the stairs to the left (south) is another area with loot and another alchemy lab. Then, head into the circular room to collect from the chest along the south wall. Behind this chest (through the hole in the wall), there is another unlocked chest. Also be sure to check the table for potions, a soul gem, the Alteration skill book "The Lunar Lorkhan," and "The Legend of Red Eagle" (a book which starts another mission if read). Also, be sure to take another soul gem from the shelf along the north wall. After looting (and checking out the arcane enchanter also in this room), continue down the pathway to the west. Turning up to the north, the Dragonborn will come to a small area with a leveled Conjurer. After decimating them, loot the adept-locked chest along the east wall. Then, continue up to the west. Turning south, the Dragonborn will come to a ledge (one they probably saw earlier after entering the cave). Jump down and exit to your right (west). Quests *The cave can be the target of a miscellaneous quest given by Oengul to retrieve Queen Freydis's Sword, which he is attempting to replicate when the Dragonborn speaks with him. The sword is nothing special (it appears to be a steel sword). The reward is free Smithing training. The sword is not present if the cave is cleared before receiving the quest, but will appear when the quest is activated. *The cave can also be the destination for the second part of "Arniel's Endeavor." *It can be the location of The Forgemaster's Fingers in the quest of the same name. *This cave may be the location for the quest "Rescue." *It may also be the destination for a miscellaneous quest given by Roggi of Kynesgrove to find his ancestral shield. In return, Roggi will teach the Dragonborn some of his family's shield techniques. *One of the Totems of Hircine may be found here. Mining *A vein of corundum ore can be found behind the table where the book was. Notable items *''The Lunar Lorkhan, a skill book for Alteration is on the table in the large open area. *Copy of ''Remanada in a chest in the large hall (with all the candles on the floor) next to an arcane enchanter. *It is possible, at higher levels, to find the spell tome Conjure Dremora Lord. Appearances * de:Felsenmoorhang es:Cuesta del Risco ru:Откос Крегвеллоу Category:Skyrim: Eastmarch Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Corundum Ore Vein Locations